Marilyn Mingroe
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun memberikan hukuman pada Sungmin di tengah konser SS4. apa penyebabnya? dan hukuman apa yang Sungmin terima? KyuMin couple. Warning NC! Mind to RNR?


Drabble KyuMin/ Punishment? / Warning Inside

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Rated: NC 17  
Genre : yaoi  
Disclaimer : Terserahlah punya siapa juga XD  
Warning : BL, NC yg sangat sebentar, gaje, abal, typo, kurang panjang ceritanya XD

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin berjalan tertatih sehabis pulang dari show, ia tak habis pikir kekasihnya yg evil dan pervert itu sempat – sempatnya 'menghukummya' di tengah konser yg sedang berlangsung.

"Aishh dia benar – benar keterlaluan." Uacap Sungmin sambil memegangi buttnya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu kamar hotel, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk dan nyaman. Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yg terasa remuk, selain karna lelah menyanyi dan tentu akibat ulah kekasih evil mesumnya.

FLASHBACK….

Sungmin baru saja hendak ganti baju untuk perform berikutnya, namun baru saja Sungmin membuka wig yg sangat mengganggu baginya, pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan masuklah kyuhyun yg masih berpakaian ala Steve cho.

"Hyung ikut aku." Ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kemana? Sebentar lagi kita akan perform." Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ikut saja, ada hal penting yg harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam saja saat Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari ruang ganti menuju toilet. Sungmin berfikir apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padanya di toilet?

"Apa yang mau kau katakana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau telah membuat kesalahan. Kau tahu salahmu apa?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Salahku? Aku tak merasa berbuat salah." Jawab Sungmin polos.

Melihat tingkah plos kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun gemas, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendorong perlahan tubuh Sungmin hingga menyentuh dinding. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan intens, sementara Sungmin mulai gugup.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu? Jangan macam – macam, kita sedang konser." Sungmin berusaha lepas dari kukungan tubuh Kyuhyun yg menghalanginya. Namun sayang, ia tak berhasil. Kyuhyun menahannya dengan kuat.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu Hyung, sebelum kau mengingat kesalahanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menyerang bibir pouty Sungmin yg berbalut lipstick merah darah yang membuat bibirnya semakin seksehh… XD

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Sungmin meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun Kyuhyun menekan kuat tubuhnya ke dinding dan tangannya juga di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk.

"Mhh..sekarang kau ingat kesalahanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah..hah..hahh.." Sungmin menganggauk , ini pasti soal dirinya yg mencum donghae, leeteuk dan siwon saat konser berlangsung melamun dan mengatur nafanya, Sungmin smpai tak sadar Kyuhyun telah menyingkap roknya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu, sekarang terimalah hukumanmu. Chagiaa.." Ucap Kyuhyun yg kini sudah berjongkok berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sungmin yg masih tertutup sempak putih.

"Kyu! Jangann! Kita sedang kon—Ahhh.." Terlambat, Sungmin terlambat menghentikan Kyuhyun.

Seketika tubuh Sungmin melemas akibat ulah Kyuhyun yg tengah menggulum juniornya, padahal sempak yg Sungmin pakai belum ia lepas. Tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai toilet akibat tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya yg seakan menjadi berat saat Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah tersensitivenya.

"Kyuhhh..ahh l-lepass.." Sungmin mencoba bersuara di antara desahannya.

"Chagi, aku minta hadiahku sekarang nee.." Bisik Kyuhyun ketelinga Sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Mmhh.." Sungmin yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat kyuhyun melepaskan sempak yg ia gunakan, dan kini terbebaslah juniornya yang menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

"A-aahhhh.." Desah Sungmin lirih saat Kyuhyun kembali menggulum juniornya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara desahan dan lenguhan kekasihnya, itu selalu sukses membuat Kyuhyun hilang kendali, seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tahu semua orang termasuk para member akan mencari mereka yg hilang di tengah – tengah konser.

"oohhh..ahh..kyuhhh.." Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut belakang Kyuhyun, Kakinya mengangkang lebar, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan – desahan yg terdengar erotis.

"Ahhhh…ce-cepathh kyuhh..ngghh.." Sepertinya Sungmin akan mencapai klimkas pertamanya, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan semakin menghisap kuat junior Sungmin. Hinggaa…

"AHhhhhh…."

CROTT

Keluarlah cairan putih kental dari junior Sungmin, yg langsung di telan oleh Kyuhyun. Nafas Sungmin terengah – engah, dan langsung di serang oleh ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh…kyu..sudahmmm" Sungmin mencoba menahan Kyuhyun.

"Akhh aku sudah tidak tahann.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yg tegang.

"K-kyu..j-jangan Kyu.. i-ingat kita sedang ada konser.." Sungmin yg ketakutan sekaligus gugup melihat Kyuhyun yg sudah memposisikan juniornya di depan hole miliknya.

"Nikmatilah hukumanmu chagii." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendorong juniornya agar masuk perlahan.

"A-a-ahh..ahhh..ngghh kyuhh s-sakitthh.." Erang Sungmin.

Sungmin menumpukan tangannya pada lantai toilet, berusaha untuk menahan sakit dan nikmat yg menderanya. Sementara Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi memasukan juniornya.

"Ngghhh..Kyuhhh..ahh.." Sungmin mendesah lega saat junior Kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar agar hole Sungmin bisa beradaptasi dengan kehadiran juniornya. Dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menyodokan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"ahhh..ahh..ngghh.." Sungmin mendesah pasrah saat Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan genjotannya. Percuma melawan karna tenaganya telah terkuras habis untuk menahan hasratnya.

"mmmhh..mendesahlah Ming,,ahh.." Kyuhyun semakin menyodokan juniornya cepat dan dalam. Tepat mengenai prostat Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin mengelinjang.

"oohh..ahh..kyuhhh..ahhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua. Sementara Kyuhyun belum klimaks sama sekali.

"C-cepathh kyuhh..ohh…"

"S-sebentar lagihh.."

"Kyuhhh…aahhh..ahhh.."

"H-hyunggg..mmhh.."

CROTT

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam hole Sungmin, nafas mereka memburu dengan peluh yang mengucur membasahi tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dengan perlahan, dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya agak lama.

"Mianhae,, aku sungguh hilang kendali. Aku cemburu melihatmu mencium Teuki hyung, Siwon hyung dan Donghae." Ucap Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin.

"Mhh..gwencanha, aku mengerti. Tapi ku mohon agar kau bisa lebih menahan diri, kita sedang konser Kyu, kau tidak ingin menghancurkan konser ini kan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap lembut iris mata coklat Kyuhyun.

"Tentu tidak, sudahlah. Kajja kita kembali, sepertinya giliran tampil kita akan segera di mulai." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin merapihkan dirinya dan membantunya berjalan.

FLASHBACK END…

Untunglah saat itu adalah giliran Ryeowook yang tampil. Meski begitu tetap saja Leeteuk dan member lain khawatir saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghilang. Begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke ruang ganti, sang leader langsung menceramahi si Evil Magnae karna seenak jidatnya menghilang membawa Sungmin.

"Ngghh.." sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya.

"Shhhtt..tidurlah lagi hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yg entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Sungmin, memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan protective.

"Kyu? Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sungmin yg terbangun.

"Baru saja, sudah Hyung tidur lagi saja. Aku akan menjagamu." Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin agar bersender pada dada bidangnya, dan membelainya kembut. Dan tak lupa mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mulai bersenandung kecil untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pada alam mimpinya, suatu kebiasaan bagi mereka sebelum tidur. selain mengecup kelopak mata.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin yg ternyata belum tertidur.

"Ada apa lagi Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut membuka mata.

"Saengil Cukhahamnida, saranghae.."

CHU~~

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, masih mencerna perlakuan Sungmin. Namun segera setelah itu Kyuhyun tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo, na do saranghae chagiaa.." balas Kyuhyun, mengecup bibir plump Sungmin yg tengah mengembangkan senyuman.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, bibirnya tak henti melengkungkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Sementara Kyuhyun juga ikut terlelap, tangannya melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin. Seakan ia tengah menjaga Sungmin, meski dalam tidur sekalipun.

FIN

Haloohaaa.. XD  
Author membuat drabble gaje, mungkin ini agak terlambat kalau buat ulang tahun Kyuhyun. yahh semoga readers suka sama drabble gaje author..  
author udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, udah kehabisan kata XD


End file.
